Diamanda's Desire
by throughDeesEyes
Summary: AU. Diamanda Hayward, a Hobbit of the Shire comes up with a plan to capture Gollum for psychological reasons, however, she does not realise how foolish a plan it is. Captured herself, she is forced to become an experiment for the enemy and eventually she is given a choice: to remain or to help Gollum find his Precious. What will her choice and the outcomes of it be?
1. Chapter 1

The Treasure Chronicles

(Book 1:

Diamanda's Desire

By ThroughDeesEyes

Rating: M.

Genre: Adventure and horror.

Summary:

AU. Diamanda Hayward, a Hobbit of the Shire comes up with a plan to capture Gollum for psychological reasons, however, she does not realise how foolish a plan it is. Captured herself, she is forced to become an experiment for the enemy and eventually she is given a choice: to remain or to help Gollum find his Precious. What will her choice and the outcomes of it be?

Authors notes:

Dear reader,

I'm Dejsha/Dee and I would like to thank you for taking the time to read and review the Treasure Chronicles, fondly known as TTC.

I came up with the main characters name: Diamanda Hayward of Tuckborough, by going on the Middle-earth name Generator. After selecting my preferred race and gender, I typed my name, without spaces and capitals on the first letters of my first, middle and last name.

TTC is going to be a blend of movie/ book canon and AU: alternate universe. Sorry for any confusion. Please correct me on anything that seems amiss, out-of-character, or non-canon.

Disclaimer:

This is a work of Fanfiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents have been used in a fictitious manner in the series. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental, unless otherwise specified.

I own any original characters (OCS). I do not own any passages from texts from the books, the movie script or from websites that have been used in this series.

Chapter 1 Notes:

I am aware that the Shire does not have a university, so I invented one for fictional purposes and the same applies to Hobbit psychologists. I think that it is an interesting concept, as I'm sure Hobbits also need emotional support too. Even though I'm not a psychologist, I'm very fascinated with psychology.

The name Arlia is one of my favorite names and while it probably sounds nothing like a Hobbit name, this is FanFiction, so anything goes.

The description of Bag End in this chapter comes from the website Tolkien Gateway. I added parlours into the list of rooms in the description as I think that a parlour sounds like a good meeting place for Hobbits.

Chapter 1.

Diamanda Hayward of Tuckborough (also known as Treasure) was born in the Shire. She had had a simple life, until now. Little did she know, that that would soon change.

She was an only child. Her parents loved her unconditionally and she loved them thus in return.

Her mother and father were overjoyed to learn that their daughter had been accepted into the university of Hobbiton. She wanted to become a psychologist as her goal in life was to help troubled Hobbits.

She had studied hard and she had recently graduated and now she was a fully fledged psychologist.

She hoped to set up her own practice in the near future but for now, she was happy to have some time to herself for a while. Soon, she'd be helping the Hobbits of the Shire as she had always wanted to do.

"Treasure, Frodo is here to see you."

"I'm coming Mother."

Everyone in the Shire knew why her nickname was Treasure. It was because her name, Diamanda, sounded close to the word diamond and everyone said that she was an absolute treasure to be around.

She stood up and she walked out of the room, down the long corridor and into the parlour. "Greetings Frodo, how are you this fine day?" she asked her friend, smiling.

"Fine, fine, forgive me Arlia, I was wondering if Treasure could come with me to my hole for a while as a friend of mine wishes to meet her?" Frodo asked Treasures mother. Treasure could not help but notice that Frodo seemed distracted.

"Of course Frodo, that's fine. Once you have attended to your business, would you like to have dinner with us? Your friend is more then welcome to come along."

"I'd love to, thank you Arlia. Come along then Treasure, we mustn't keep him waiting."

"Who is this friend that you are talking about?" Treasure asked as the two friends left the hole.

"You'll see Treasure, you'll see," Frodo said, smiling.

The two friends walked across the grassy landscape of the Shire in friendly silence. Thick grey clouds moved across the sky as they played hide and seek with the sun. After several minutes, they came to Bag End.

The entrance to Bag End was a perfectly round green door featuring a brass knob in the center. The entryway was a tube-shaped hall with paneled walls and a tiled floor, furnished with carpeting, polished chairs, and an abundance of pegs for the hats and coats of many visitors.

When they entered Bag End, Treasure hung her coat up on one of the pegs and they continued down the tunnel. The tunnel continued into the hill with side doors that were also round. All of the rooms were on the same level – bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, multiple pantries, wardrobes, a huge library, a visitors parlour and one strictly for Frodo and Bilbo and multiple kitchens. The best rooms were those on the left side of the passage for they had deep-set round windows with a view of the garden and meadows beyond down to The Water.

The two friends entered the parlour and Treasure spoke. "Well Frodo, where is this friend of yours?" she asked Frodo as she glanced around. "You haven't been inventing imaginary friends like you used to when you were a child, have you?"

"Indeed he has not," said a voice behind her

Frodo smiled as Treasure jumped and spun around.

"Treasure, I'd like you to meet Gandalf the Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 notes:

The information about the history of the One Ring in this chapter comes from Tolkien Gateway and the Fellowship of the Ring.

Chapter 2.

Frodo smiled at Treasure's shocked expression.

"I'm honoured to meet you Master Gandalf," said Treasure, smiling and holding out her hand to the wizard.

"Please, call me Gandalf," said the wizard with a returned smile as he shook hands with the Hobbit.

"I will do so, if you will call me Treasure," she replied, as they let go of one anothers hands.

"Gladly. I'm sure you are wondering why our young friend here," Gandalf said, nodding in Frodo's direction, "wanted you to accompany him to Bag End."

"He said that he had a friend that he wanted me to meet, he was very mysterious about the whole thing," Treasure replied.

"Indeed I wanted to meet you and I am glad that I have done so. This isn't just a social call on my part. I have an important tale to tell both you and Frodo and it concerns a ring that Bilbo left him. Frodo knows of what I speak. I also have a plan that involves you both but I will understand if you are not interested in participating in it. Frodo knows nothing of my plan either. I only ask that you hear my tale and the plan and that you think about what I have in mind."

The expressions on the two Hobbit's faces showed expressions of interest and Gandalf continued. "It is a long and dark tale."

Suddenly, a knock on the front door interrupted them. Frodo excused himself and he came back several moments later.

"Please forgive me, Sam Gamgee is here to do the gardening. He won't bother us. He's a good fellow Sam."

Treasure nodded in agreement with Frodo's statement and then she spoke. "Do go on Gandalf."

"Where shall I begin?"

"How about by sitting down and starting at the beginning?" Frodo replied, pointing to the long wooden table in the centre of the parlour.

Treasure and Gandalf both sat down and Frodo asked his two friends if they wanted any food or drink and they both said yes to a cup of tea. The sound of Sam doing the gardening mingled with those of Frodo making the drinks. Treasure and Gandalf sat in silence until Frodo sat down, holding his own mug in between his palms.

"Show Treasure the Ring Frodo," Gandalf said, sounding suddenly serious. Frodo nodded and from under his shirt, he pulled out a gold chain. On the chain was a golden ring.

Gandalf cleared his throat and he began to tell the tale. "In Eregion long ago many Elven-rings were made, magic rings as you call them, and they were, of course, of various kinds: some more potent and some less. The lesser rings were only essays in the craft before it was full-grown, and to the Elven-smiths they were but trifles - yet still to my mind dangerous for mortals. But the Great Rings, the Rings of Power, they were perilous. 'A mortal, my dear Hobbits, who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die, but he does not grow or obtain more life, he merely continues, until at last every minute is a weariness. And if he often uses the Ring to make himself invisible, he fades: he becomes in the end invisible permanently, and walks in the twilight under the eye of the dark power that rules the Rings. Yes, sooner or later - later, if he is strong or well-meaning to begin with, but neither strength nor good purpose will last - sooner or later the dark power will devour him."

"How terrifying! And what of Frodo's ring?" asked Treasure, already guessing the answer.

"It is the one Ring, the greatest of them all," replied Gandalf darkly. Treasure winced at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"What a funny name," Treasure said.

"Yes, though he is not a funny character," here Frodo and Gandalf exchanged a dark look with one another.

Sméagol was a hobbit of Stoor-kind who lived on the banks of the Anduin in the later Third Age. These particular hobbits had migrated to the Gladden Fields and became a riverland people under a Matriarch. Sméagol was the Matriarch's grandson and spent the early years of his life living with his extended family during the Watchful Peace, when Sauron was in the East.

He had some amount of education in lore, as during his youth he had learned of the events concerning the War of the Last Alliance against Sauron.

Around the year T.A.2463, on his birthday, with his close relative Déagol they went fishing in the Gladden Fields. It was there that Déagol found a gold ring, after being pulled into the water by a large fish. Sméagol demanded the ring as a birthday present and strangled Deágol when he refused to give it to him. Sméagol became the fourth Ring-bearer after Sauron, Isildur, and Déagol."

Gandalf took a sip of his tea and then he continued. "After this event, he started to make a gurgling sound from his throat; for this his family called him "Gollum". Sméagol was quickly corrupted further by the ring and, banished by his people, was forced to find a home in a cave in the Misty Mountains. The Ring's malignant influence twisted his hobbit body and mind and prolonged his life far beyond its natural limits. He called it his "Precious" or his "Birthday Present," the latter as a justification for killing Déagol.

Gollum lived longer than any other Hobbit could, and for over four hundred years he managed to live on raw fish, which he caught from his small raft, and goblins from the nearby goblin-town. The Ring's corrupting influence as well as centuries of isolation in the Misty Mountains took a deep toll on him both physically and mentally. He became disfigured and grotesque in appearance, and by the time he met Bilbo, he was afflicted with almost complete madness.

In July T.A.2941, during the Quest of Erebor, Bilbo stumbled upon the subterranean lake on which Gollum lived and found the Ring. Gollum had lost the Ring in the network of caves leading to the lake, though in fact it is more proper to say that the Ring abandoned Gollum, for it was known to have a will of its own. I think that it looked after itself, trying to get back to Sauron.

After exchanging riddles with Bilbo, Gollum refused to show Bilbo the promised way out and plotted to murder him. When he went to get his "birthday present," however, he found that it was gone. He suddenly realised the answer to Bilbo's last riddle - "What have I got in my pocket?" - and flew into a rage. Bilbo inadvertently stumbled across the Ring's power of invisibility as he ran, allowing him to follow Gollum to the entrance of the cave. There, Bilbo at first thought to kill Gollum, but was overcome with pity, so he jumped over him to escape. As Bilbo ran, Gollum cried out, "Thief! Thief, Baggins! We hates it forever!"

His addiction to the Ring was so great that he overcame his hatred and fear of the Sun, the Moon and other creatures. He left the Mountains and pursued Bilbo, but the trail was cold. He made his way into Mordor, where he was captured by the Nazgûl and forced to reveal what he knew about the Ring. Thus Sauron's spies learned from him the names "Shire" and "Baggins". So I'm sure you have already worked out that Sauron knows about hobbits and the Shire. Gollum has escaped and I am quite certain that he is looking for his precious, as we speak."

Treasure nodded and she took Frodo's hand which lay on the tables surface. It trembled in her own hand and she squeezed it gently to comfort him.

"What do we do Gandalf?" she asked, knowing that her friend had not the courage to ask the important question at the moment.

"This is where you both come in. As you both know, I have a plan…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"My plan is that we capture Gollum and use the ring as bate so that he is in our sight and under our control," Gandalf said darkly, glancing at them both.

"I like the plan, what do you think Treasure?" Frodo asked his friend curiously.

Treasure sat in silence for a few moments, pondering her response. "It is a good plan but isn't it cruel?"

"It is slightly cruel, yes but would you rather see the miserable creature on Sauron's side, killing innocent people, or would you rather know where he is?" Gandalf asked Treasure seriously and the hobbit sighed.

"I see your point. Did not Gollum ever search for Bilbo, do you know where he currently is?" She asked the wizard curiously.

"Ah,' said Gandalf, 'now we come to it. I think Gollum tried to. He set out and came back westward, as far as the Great River. But then he turned aside. He was not daunted by the distance, I am sure. No, something else drew him away. So my friends think, those that hunted him for me.

The Wood-elves tracked him first, an easy task for them, for his trail was still fresh then. Through Mirkwood and back again it led them, though they never caught him. The wood was full of the rumour of him, dreadful tales even among beasts and birds. The Woodmen said that there was some new terror abroad, a ghost that drank blood. It climbed trees to find nests; it crept into holes to find the young; it slipped through windows to find cradles. The trail was long cold when I took it up again, after Bilbo left here. And my search would have been in vain, but for the help that I had from a friend: Aragorn, the greatest traveller and huntsman of this age of the world. Together my friend Aragorn and I sought for Gollum down the whole length of Wilderland, without hope, and without success. But at last, when I had given up the chase and turned to other parts, Gollum was found. My friend returned out of the great perils bringing the miserable creature with him.

What he had been doing he would not say. He only wept and called us cruel, with many a 'Gollum' in his throat; and when we pressed him he whined and cringed, and rubbed his long hands, licking his fingers as if they pained him, as if he remembered some old torture. But I am afraid there is no possible doubt: he had made his slow, sneaking way, step by step, mile by mile, south, down at last to the Land of Mordor."

"I pity anyone who choses to go there of their own free will," Treasure said sadly.

"What a pity that Bilbo did not slay the creature when he had the chance," Frodo said, gazing into the fire pensively.

"Pity, it was pity that stayed his hand. For good or ill, I cannot say... no one can but now, we need to decide on how to proceed."


End file.
